


Miracle Day Drabble

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just popped into my head while I was watching Miracle Day Episode 1.</p><p>May contain spoilers if you look hard.</p><p><span class="small">Not my characters, not making any money from this </span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Miracle Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head while I was watching Miracle Day Episode 1.
> 
> May contain spoilers if you look hard.
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this 

_'So how about if I detatch its head?' offered Owen, exageratedly unreasonable, after an hour of wrangling. An alien with no recognisable life signs. Tricky._

 _'Whatever, cut its head off. I'm damn sure it's dead.'_

 _'But are you MEDICALLY sure?'_

 _'Nope.'_

 _'Fine.'  Silent Witness voice: “Severing neck to establish if life is extinct.” Great idea.'_

 _'Just do it,' snapped Jack, folding his arms._

 

The FBI card was stolen, along with the dreadful raincoat. But when Jack had remembered, burningly vivid, that rainy, snappy, utterly mediocre day, he gave that name.

Just to reassure himself that Owen wasn't forgotten.


End file.
